La hija del mar
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: err no soy buena para los summary así que tan sólo lean... Advertencia : más adelante habrá yaoi así que no digan que no avise


Advertencias: los personajes de este fanfic pueden tener actitudes muy  
diferentes a los que en realidad tienen en la serie (pueden quedar  
traumatizados con las locuras de Kae-chan, jejeje)  
  
Simbología: - .... - = diálogos - * ..... * - = pensamientos (....) = notas de las autoras  
  
Capítulo I  
  
El accidente  
  
Era una tranquila mañana a principios del mes de Enero donde nacen las personas que "caen del árbol de olmo; personas de mentalidad noble". Toda la Tierra se encontraba en tranquilidad ese día, eso era sospechoso...  
  
En el muelle del "Reino de Cinq" estaba a punto de zarpar un hermoso barco nombrado "Santa Selena", era muy grande... las personas que estaban fuera del barco alzaban sus manos sosteniendo blancos pañuelos mientras los agitaban para despedirse de sus seres queridos. A pesar de estar en una era tan avanzada a las personas aún les gustaba los viajes marinos.  
  
Desde la calle que daba al muelle se podía ver un carro estacionándose. De él bajan una mujer alta de cabellos rubios que parecía embarazada (léase: estaba a punto de dar a luz), un hombre más alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules y un niño muy parecido al hombre anterior (tuturu!!! (1)); seguidos por otro hombre de cabellos rubios y de barbas que llevaba a un niño pequeño de unos dos años también rubio. Los ojos celestes del niño reflejaban tristeza al ver a los padres de su amigo alejarse de allí agitando sus manos, despidiéndose de ellos. El chico de cabellos negros se acerca al más pequeño.  
  
- No te preocupes, volveremos pronto - lo abraza - volveremos con una sorpresa.  
  
El chico más pequeño lo observa con curiosidad.  
  
- No puedo decirte ahora, sino ya no sería sorpresa.  
  
- Está bem - responde el más pequeño.  
  
El chico corre tras sus padres quienes lo esperan apunto de subirse al barco. Ya en él, la familia "Paris" se queda sobre la cubierta despidiéndose del Sr. Peacecraft y de su hijo Milliardo.  
  
El barco se había comenzado a alejar lentamente mientras el pequeño Milliardo se acercaba a la orilla del muelle.  
  
- Aios Gabel!!! - gritó mientras ondeaba con ánimo su mano derecha.  
  
- Adiós Milliardo, cuídate mucho!!!  
  
Esa noche, en el barco "Santa Selena", se celebraba una gran fiesta, ya que éste estaba recibiendo la presencia de grandes familias, entre ellos estaban los "Paris".  
  
La gran sala tenía muchas mesas las cuales estaban adornadas elegantemente con grandes arreglos florales de rosas y tulipanes (2), hermosas servilletas dobladas con elegancia, copas de todo tipo, etc...  
  
Se oía el gran revuelo entre los ayudantes de los meseros quienes estaban más que fastidiados con todos los arreglos que debían hacer (quién no lo estaría con 2500 personas a bordo?? n_nU)  
  
Ya estaban terminando con los últimos arreglos cuando la orquesta ya comenzaba con los arreglos de los instrumentos junto con las típicas pruebas de sonido antes de comenzar a tocar una melodía celta, pero lenta... los violines se oían hermosamente mientras las personas atraídas por este sonido céltico se reunían en sus mesas acompañados de sus familiares, mientras algunas parejas salían a la pista... todo estaba muy hermoso y los que ayudaron recibirían igualmente su recompensa dejándolos estar en el lugar...  
  
La familia Paris, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, era muy famosa entre los invitados de la fiesta. El señor Edgar Paris era el único que se encontraba ahora en la fiesta representándola.  
  
Todos se divertían en la fiesta, comían y bailaban alegremente despreocupados de todo mal... pero no se esperaban lo que sucedería más tarde...  
  
Conversación **********  
  
- Está todo listo??? - pregunta una voz masculina  
  
- Sí señor - responde otra voz más grave  
  
- Muy bien... - el hombre alza su mano y alcanza un botón con el dedo índice - esta es mi venganza... - sonríe  
  
Fin de la conversación **********  
  
Cerca de la media noche se escucha una gran explosión. Es en la sala de máquinas, ésta se comienza a incendiar causando el sobresalto de las personas que estaban cerca. La explosión se escuchó por todo el barco... el Santa Selena estaba siendo atacado y ni siquiera sabían cómo había sido el atentado. A nadie ya le preocupaba, solo querían salir luego del lugar y con tantos movimientos se activaron otras bombas en el barco.  
  
El señor Paris corría hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban su hijo y esposa. Al llegar a la habitación abre la puerta de golpe, mientras habla entrecortado por la falta de aire (era muy grande aquel barco).  
  
- Papá!! - exclama el chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules  
  
- Tenemos... que salir de aquí... - toma aire - el barco se está incendiando  
  
- no... no podemos - la mujer habla entrecortado mientras se agita más  
  
- acaso tu... -  
  
- si Ed... voy a dar a luz... - intenta sonreír, pero su sonrisa es quebrada por una mueca de dolor  
  
El hombre la mira con cara de "Oh, no" apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para evitar caerse y quedándose en blanco. Realmente lo tomó por sorpresa aquel adelanto... No reacciona hasta que un grito de Gabriel, el chico de cabellos negros, lo saca de su inconciencia.  
  
- Mamá!!! - grita Gabriel al ver cómo a su madre le salía "agua"  
  
Edgar, que se encontraba aún en la puerta, entra en la habitación y toma a su amada (3), y mientras la carga le dice a su hijo:  
  
- Gabriel, toma ese bolso y sígueme  
  
El chico sólo asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Salen corriendo del lugar, el humo hace el ambiente irrespirable, pero logran llegar cerca de unos botes salvavidas de los que Gabriel les había hablado mientras "exploraba" el barco.  
  
Suben a uno...  
  
El cielo se comienza a nublar mientras unas gotas cómo agujas comienzan a caer hasta convertirse en un temporal.  
  
En el gran barco aún hay gran alboroto...  
  
Alguien ve "algo" en la distancia  
  
- Miren eso!!! - exclama un hombre que llevaba unos binoculares  
  
- Qué cosa??? - pregunta otro hombre que estaba a su lado  
  
- Eso se parece a... -  
  
- Dame eso! - exclama con fastidio y quitándole los binoculares, el hombre que estaba junto a él - eso es un bote y creo que - se concentra - es la familia Paris la que va en él.  
  
La lluvia cesa para dar paso a una densa neblina.  
  
- Un bote?? Entonces deben haber más!!! - exclama el otro dando un salto  
  
- Espera, es que con esta neblina ya no los puedo ver...  
  
- Qué?? Entrégame eso! - le quita el aparato - es cierto, ya no están!... pero eso ya no importa, debemos ver si hay más botes y salir de aquí!  
  
Encuentran más botes y los pocos que quedaban lograron alejarse del barco que se hundía lentamente.  
  
- Y ahora?? - pregunta el hombre de los binoculares  
  
- Debemos buscar a los Paris -  
  
- Pero... - se coloca los binoculares - yo no los veo por ningún lado  
  
Después de estar buscando encuentran algo.  
  
- Hey!! Mira ahí, son trozos de un bote!! -  
  
- Vamos a ver -  
  
Se acercan.  
  
- Mira, qué es esto??? - toma un trozo de género ensangrentado entre sus manos - este trozo de género es del vestido que llevaba la señora Paris...  
  
- Eso debe significar que deben estar muertos - cierra los ojos y ora en silencio, para luego abrirlos - ya no hay nada más que hacer, debemos volver -  
  
Llegan a la orilla de la playa y se encuentran con un hombre y un chico mientras un carro negro con un hombre dentro los espera.  
  
- Los encontraron? - preguntó el hombre que estaba con el chico  
  
- Sólo esto... - respondió el hombre de los binoculares alzando el pedazo de género  
  
- Esto era de... - sus palabras son cortadas por el llanto del pequeño  
  
- GABEL NO PUDO ILSE, DIJO QUE VOLVEDÍA!!! PO QUÉ!!!  
  
El hombre se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del chico mientras lo levantaba entre sus brazos y lo apretaba contra sí.  
  
- No sé... - dijo, más para sí, el Sr. Peacecraft  
  
El chico se seguía agitando por los sollozos entre los brazos del hombre hasta que un grito los hace reaccionar.  
  
- vengan!! - grita el hombre que acompañaba al de binoculares mientras se arrodilla junto a "algo" que se encontraba en la arena  
  
El Sr. Peacecraft se acerca, junto al hombre de los binoculares, al que estaba arrodillado. El mismo se arrodilla poniendo a Milliardo en la arena y acercándose al cuerpo que estaba en la arena dijo:  
  
- pero si es... -  
  
- GABEL!!!! - exclama el pequeño Milliardo sonriendo alocadamente  
  
Era el hijo de aquellas personas, estaba estilando y sus ropas revueltas. Entre sus brazos tenía un bulto del cual se escuchó un sonido... el llanto de un bebé. El Sr. Peacecraft le quita el bulto de los brazos y lo destapa, era un bebé... recién nacido... y con vida... El hombre que había encontrado al chico lo volteó dejándolo de espaldas en la arena y acercó su oído derecho al pecho del niño. También seguía con vida...  
  
El Sr. Peacecraft llamó al hombre que se encontraba en el carro.  
  
- Pegan... - le resumió todo el asunto en pocas palabras - el Santa Selena tuvo un accidente, el Sr. y la Sra. Paris no volverán - su voz tembló al decir esto - Gabriel y un bebé están vivos...  
  
Pegan lo miró comprendiendo todo y tomando a Milliardo en sus brazos caminó hacia el carro. El hombre que encontró a Gabriel lo tomó y también lo llevó. Jack, el hombre de los binoculares, los siguió.  
  
- Jack - habló el Sr. Peacecraft - sabes manejar?  
  
- Sí! - contestó con voz firme  
  
Se subieron al carro.  
  
El Sr. Peacecraft observaba al bebé que llevaba en brazos, éste se había callado un poco al sentir calor. Se extrañó levemente cuando supo que estaban los dos vivos, quizás...  
  
Algo le llamó la atención en el bebé... llevaba en el cuello el pañuelo de la Sra. Paris, la cual era la única prenda seca.  
  
- * Mmmm, que extraño... * -  
  
Lo tenía puesto de la misma manera en que la Sr. Paris lo llevaba. También llevaba en el cuello un relicario. Lo observó por un momento.  
  
Le quitó las ropas húmedas y pudo darse cuenta de que era una niña. Antes de envolverla por completo con su chaqueta observó otra cosa en el cuello de la niña.  
  
- * esto es... un papel... * -  
  
Antes de ver el contenido del papel terminó de arropar a la niña y luego desdobló el papel para leer con sorpresa lo que decía: era un mensaje de Elena.  
  
Querido Milliardo: (4)  
  
Bueno, no sé si realmente serás tú el que lea este mensaje, pero espero que así sea, además mi sexto sentido me dice que serás tú, mi querido amigo y confidente.  
  
Tal vez te preguntes qué fue lo que nos sucedió, te explicaré como lo recuerdo yo...  
  
Después de que salimos del barco en un bote salvavidas, yo estaba con síntomas de parto, no recuerdo bien qué fue primero, el choque o el alumbramiento...  
  
Cuando el Sr. Peacecraft terminó de leer al primera parte de la carta, se quedó muy pensativo además de no entender en qué momento la mujer escribió la carta y le asustó la palabra choque.  
  
Continuó leyendo.  
  
...lo único que puedo recordar es que sentí el agua helada en mi piel, luego oí un llanto y pude ver el hermoso rostro de mi bebé.  
  
Vi como mi querido Ed limpiaba y arropaba a la pequeña, luego el agua inundó el bote.  
  
Estaba muy preocupada por Gabriel pero habíamos hecho una promesa y sabíamos, con Ed, que nada les sucedería ni a él ni a la niña...  
  
- * Promesa? * - se preguntó el Sr. Peacecraft. Pero continuó con la lectura.  
  
...nadamos lo más rápido que pudimos a la orilla de la playa. Gabriel calló inconsciente en mis brazos. Edgar me entregó a la niña, pero antes de eso escribí ésto y cuando termine se lo ataré al cuello junto con mi pañuelo que es lo único que queda seco...  
  
Tal vez te preguntes qué nos sucedió y por qué estoy tan segura de que los van a encontrar. Primero, antes de que llegáramos, escuchamos voces de gente buscándonos, pero decidimos no aparecer por una promesa que hicimos y segundo... y tal vez no nos creas...  
  
Nosotros le prometimos, hace mucho tiempo, a Iphara... un Dios marino que protegiera a nuestros hijos y a cambio decidimos dar nuestras vidas...  
  
Ahora yo creo... comprenderás...  
  
Te encargo mucho a Gabriel y a Selena... cuídalos mucho, mucho...  
  
Te quieren tus amigos... Elena y Edgar....  
  
Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla aún joven del Sr. Peacecraft... la sola idea de no ver más a su querida amiga lo hacía entristecer, pero luego su expresión cambió para dar paso de nuevo a la frialdad que siempre lo caracterizó... miró de nuevo a la bebé... se había quedado dormida y parecía estar bien...  
  
Aún no creía mucho en eso de Iphara... pero la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones... como si nunca hubiese tocado el agua, solo faltaba saber en que condiciones estaba Gabriel...  
  
En ese momento decidió ir a la mansión en vez de ir a un hospital... allí le harían preguntas que lo incomodarían.. además él no era un pariente cercano de Gabriel... ni de sangre, nada!  
  
Una vez en la mansión, el Sr. Peacecraft le entregó la pequeña a una curiosa y con cara de ?_? sirvienta.  
  
Después de haberse asegurado de que la sirvienta le obedecía llamó por teléfono al médico de la familia.  
  
Milliardo había entrado junto a Pegan a una habitación donde cambiaron a Gabriel y le colocaron ropas secas... éste ya se encontraba despierto.  
  
- y Selena! - preguntó desesperado  
  
- allí - dijo Pegan apuntando hacia la otra cama donde se encontraba la sirvienta con ella... mientras la mecía y le cantaba  
  
- tu hemanita es muy dinda - se acercó Milliardo a Gabriel mientras éste le sonreía e iban juntos hacia la sirvienta  
  
- sí - le contestó  
  
Y allí Milliardo se sentó cerca de la bebé que estaba sobre la cama ahora... la sirvienta se había ido....  
  
Unos rulos rubios se escapaban por el gorrito que llevaba y tenía unos profundos ojos azules...  
  
- buenas tardes Sr. Milliardo ¿en qué puedo servirle?  
  
- buenas tardes - lo miró inexpresivo - sígame por favor -  
  
Lo guió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraban los chicos, la sirvienta y Pegan...  
  
Gabriel se encontraba mirando a la pequeña tristemente, quizás por la muerte de sus padres y Milliardo se encontraba jugando con la manita de la niña mientras era objeto de una mirada con mucho cariño de parte de su padre.  
  
- papá! - exclamó Milliardo al ver a su padre - mira que pequeña es Selena -  
  
Y sentándose a su lado le respondió - es pequeña porque solo es un bebé, luego crecerá y será como tú -  
  
Luego tomó a la niña con cuidado en sus brazos y la cargó hasta estar cerca del doctor, y sin mediar palabras se la entregó a un confundido doctor.  
  
- luego le explico - y sin más salió de la habitación junto a Milliardo, Pegan y Gabriel.  
  
La sirvienta se acercó al Sr.  
  
- cuántos meses tiene esa niña? -  
  
- eh??? pero si es recien nacida! -  
  
- qué??? pero si parece de más! su ombligo ya cicatrizó y... pues por lo que yo sabía esa no sucedía hasta los 6 meses... -  
  
- no..... no se preocupe.... el doctor la está examinando ahora... - contestó muy extrañado  
  
15 minutos después sale el médico de la habitación y hace entrar al Sr. Peacecraft.  
  
- y bien? - preguntó impaciente  
  
- la niña es una recién nacida... pero me extraña que tenga su ombligo cicatrizado... tiene una marca extraña en su pecho -  
  
- marca? -  
  
- sí, mire - dice levantando a la niña y descubriendo una parte de su pecho  
  
- esto se parece a... un delfín -  
  
- sí, parece una marca de nacimiento... eso quiere decir que no desaparecerá, si usted quiere yo... -  
  
- no - lo cortó  
  
- por qué? esto puede acarrearle problemas en su adolescencia -  
  
- no lo creo -  
  
- está bien, como usted diga... deje pasar a Gabriel -  
  
- está bien - y cargando a la niña salió de la habitación  
  
- Gabriel - murmuró  
  
El chico solo asintió y entró en la habitación.  
  
Gabriel se encuentra extrañamente bien, solo tiene uno que otro rasguñó... además de cierta marca en su pecho... de una forma muy definida... como la de un delfín..  
  
Milliardo se encuentra ahora jugando con una pelotita... ésta se le resbala y va a dar lejos de los demás... el pequeño la sigue y luego escucha una voz...  
  
Fin del 1er Capítulo  
  
Sección "ALBOROTOS Y PELEAS!"  
  
(1) Karla: Tuturu! Es una expresión que inventé yo, que es como decir Que lindo! =) Kae-chan: ya empezaste con tus palabras raras Karla: Ah!! Y tú??!! Tú y tus ñañas, ñañitos y ñañi, todo con ñ, estas más loca y me dices de palabras raras, jah! Kae-chan: ok, ok... cálmate, que te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo - recibe un almohadonazo furtivo - ok! No puedes soportar siquiera una broma? Karla: NO! `-´ Chibi-Milliardo: po qué pelean?? Karla: tú no te metas! Chibi-Milliardo: WAAAAAA!!!! Kae-chan: ves!, ya lo hiciste llorar!! Karla: qué?? Yo... snif... no... quise WAAAA!!!! Kae-chan: y ahora tú???!!!! NOOOOO!! SOCORRO!!  
  
(2):Karla: adoro los Tulipanes =) y a la loca de la Romy le gustan las Rosas, Kae-chan: ¬¬ oye baka, tú serás la loca, yo no. Y que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, yo soy la creadora de esta historia, ok? Karla: ejem... tu sólo me vas diciendo la historia, pero yo la escribo y arreglo tus faltas y le pongo más color ¬¬, además lo que me acabas de decir no tiene nada que ver con lo que dije antes, ok? y mejor sigamos con la historia, ya? - toma aire - Kae-chan: ok, ya entendí, eres una... Karla: QUÉ!! Kae-chan: eh, eh, mejor olvídalo, como les íbamos diciendo... Karla: no se nota que somos grandes amigas??...  
  
(3) Kae-chan: emm, y de donde sacó tanta fuerza Ed?? no se supone que la señora estaba embarazada?? Karla: es que con la desesperación... Kae-chan: emm, sí, cómo no ¬¬... lo hiciste para ponerle color como dices tú?? Karla: es que con la desesperación - hace la volada de Légolas - Kae-chan: mmhm`-´ - gruñendo - ya se voló ¬¬... Karla: es que la desesperación... -_- eh? o_o Cómo que ya me volé?? Ahhh!!! Qué me crees?? Kae-chan: no, yo sólo lo decía por tu cara Karla: ahhh.................................. QUÉ?!! ROMINA, DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE!! Kae-chan: - corriendo - creo que se enojó, jejeje....  
  
(4) Karla: nunca supe cómo se llamaba el padre de Milliardo, y como en mi familia es tradición ponerle el nombre de los padres a sus hijos pues decidí llamarle Milliardo también, jeje  
  
(Aparte) Karla: oye, tu siempre me andas tirando las ideas para abajo, eres entera pesada... Kae-chan: mira quien habla... ¬¬  
  
Fin de la Sección "ALBOROTOS Y PELEAS!"  
  
Karla: Gueno, al fin!!! Terminé de escribir la primera parte de esta historia, bueno "terminamos" de escribir la primera parte.  
  
Es nuestro primer fic que publicamos en Internet, no lo hacemos por dinero sino para que lean las locuras de Kae-chan arregladas y pasadas en limpio por Karla, o sea yo! Además de ponerle color.    
  
Ahh!! Se me olvidaba, para quienes quieran saber qué es la volada de Légolas solo tienen que preguntar   
  
El segundo capítulo se llamará "El Reencuentro" y no les puedo adelantar nada porque se enredarían más de lo que estaba yo después de que la loca de la Kae-chan me contara la historia, pero por lo menos ya la entiendo    
  
Esperamos que les guste, y por favor no sean tan malos por que me voy a poner a llorar , y voy a terminar inundando la casa.  
  
Sugerencias, reclamos, blablablablabarabarrrr, ups! (bueno, las cosas típicas!) y demás a tenshi_no_hitomi@hotmail.com (Kae-chan) 


End file.
